Testing
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Just what exactly happened those times Tadashi tested Baymax?


_**Test number one:**_

Tadashi was literary jumping up and down with a small chalkboard on his hands. He pressed a bottom in the camera as he composed himself; he still couldn't hide his excitement, though. He held the chalkboard in front of him.

"This is the first test of my robotics project." Tadashi pressed a bottom to start his project.

But its sound needed a fix.

Tadashi dropped the chalkboard and covered his ears by the loud sound. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" He pressed a bottom and the project shut down.

Tadashi signed. Well, this was the first test. Not everything works at first.

_**Test number two:**_

Tadashi held up his chalkboard with the number two written on it. He pressed the project's start bottom.

"This is the second test."

The project started to talk. "Hello. I am-I am-I am-" The project started shaking and Tadashi turn it off before anything worse could happen.

_**Test number seven:**_

He looked at his project and sighed. He couldn't lose hope now. It was still too early to do so. He grabbed the chalkboard and pressed a bottom on the camera. "The seventh test."

The robot did nothing more than stay there. Tadashi sighed.

_**Test number nine:**_

"Test number nine." Tadashi said with excitement. He still held on hope that his project would work. Not everything works at the first attempt. Or the second. Or the third.

The project started well. Until it caused a whole blackout in his lab because of a short circuit. Tadashi sighed and he searched for his flashlight. He turned it on and point it at the project's face. Tadashi's face fell when he saw his project's face was kind of… well…

It was going to take a lot of work. But he'll continue tomorrow.

_**Test number ten:**_

Tadashi grabbed his chalkboard and pressed the camera's bottom. "The tenth test. Hoping this will work." He said hopefully. He pushed the projects start bottom.

The project did nothing. It just looked at Tadashi.

Tadashi sighed in relief. "You should say something first, but I'll work on that later…" He smiled. "Baymax? Scan me." He extended his arms to his sides.

Baymax was a white chubby robot whose material was vinyl. Very huggable. Baymax looked at Tadashi from head to toes. He looked back at his face. The robot imitated Tadashi. Tadashi looked at Baymax and slapped his face. Baymax did the same.

"Stop it." Tadashi said.

"Stop it." Baymax replied.

"No, you stop it."

"No, you stop it."

Tadashi just turned off the robot. He had to fix that big flaw.

_**Test number eighteen:**_

Tadashi rubbed his nose in frustration. He held up the chalkboard with the number eighteen written on it. He sighed. "Test number eighteen." He put on a fake smile.

The project turned on and looked at Tadashi. Tadashi waited for the project to say something, but instead, the project fell over Tadashi, grabbing him in a hug.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Ok… That's not supposed to happen. Now, back to place." He tried to get rid of the robot's tight embrace. Tadashi frowned. "You're cute and all but I need you to work correctly."

The robot still hugged him. Tadashi sighed. This was going to take a while…

_**Test number thirty-three:**_

Tadashi held up the chalkboard again and looked at the camera. He had dark bags under his eyes, he hadn't had time to shave correctly so he was kind of growing a beard, and altogether he was wearing a dark gray shirt that was worthy enough to be used as a pajama. Probably his pajama. He couldn't remember. He was too tired. He looked like he would fall from exhaustion any minute now. "This is the thirty third test…" He really hoped this would work.

The vinyl material exploded, too much air pressure, leaving a shocked and WIDE awake Tadashi.

_**Test number forty:**_

Tadashi was confident it would work this time. He held up the chalkboard again. "This is test number forty."

The project snapped its eyes open. "Hello. I am Baymax." Baymax stepped out of his place and walked towards Tadashi. "You need a hug." He extended his arms out as he approached Tadashi.

Tadashi stepped back. "Not again…" He stood firm in his place. "Baymax, back to your place." When he saw that Baymax wasn't paying attention to him, Tadashi stepped back. "Baymax?"

The robot kept walking towards him. Tadashi looked back and forth. "I said-"

"You need a hug." Baymax repeated.

Tadashi gulped. This was getting pretty freaky. He was pretty sure he had not installed anything hug related in the robot. He stepped back but Baymax, even though he had short legs, managed to grab a hold of him and embraced him.

Tadashi frowned. It was cute, but plain frustrating.

_**Test number forty-seven:**_

It seemed that no matter how many times he fixed something on his robot, something else totally different from the last problem, went wrong. If he fixed the vocal cords, his air filling machine would go nuts and make the vinyl material explode from too much air pressure. Or if he fixed that, the robot would go nuts and be obsessed with hugs. Or something totally different could go wrong. H hoped that would not happen. Tadashi finished adjusting some wires on Baymax and grabbed his chalkboard. He pressed the camera's recording bottom. He gave a tired smile. "This is the forty-seven test…" He pressed the start bottom on Baymax.

"Hello. I am-" The voice box sounded like a scratched disk, repeating itself all over again. Tadashi stepped back.

"Holy sh-"

The robot started to hit Tadashi with his left arm, knocking out Tadashi's baseball cap. He panicked. "Wait! Wait! Stop!"

Yep. Something totally different.

_**Test number fifty:**_

Tadashi and Honey walked into his lab. "You are going to love it, Honey."

Honey looked at the robot, unsure of it. Tadashi had told her of the many misfortunate tests on this robot. "Are you sure? After all the things you have told me, I don't know…"

Tadashi just shrugged it off. "Don't worry. This time, he will work."

Tadashi grabbed his chalkboard and wrote down '50' and turned on the camera. He smiled at it. "Tadashi Hamada and my friend Honey Lemon here and this the test number fifty of my robotics project." He pushed the start bottom on his project.

Baymax opened his eyes and looked at the two young adults. He blinked as he turned his head slightly at Tadashi. "Your hormone levels increase whenever you stand next to her. So does hers."

Tadashi looked horrified and Honey blushed madly. Tadashi, in his shock, dropped the chalkboard and tried to turn off the robot, but the robot resisted, blocking Tadashi's attempts to turn him off. Honey laughed behind her hand as she watched the handsome man trying to shut down the robot. He finally succeeded. Tadashi stepped back, panting.

"Well… um… that was… awkward."

"Yes, it was…" Honey replied.

Well, good thing the scanning sensors worked well, though.

_**Test number sixty-two:**_

Tadashi dropped his chalkboard and ran outside in pure panic. He ran towards Wasabi's station knocking down some tools to Wasabi's dismay.

"Hey! You can't do that! I thought you were better than that, Tadashi!" Wasabi shouted in horror. Almost every head turned around to see Tadashi trying to hide behind Wasabi's desk.

"Shut up and don't let him find me!" He whispered from under the table. Wasabi raised an eye brow.

"Who?"

His question was answered when a cute marshmallow like robot slowly walked into the lab. Everyone looked at him in awe. Some looked at their small robots in shame. The big soft looking robot looked around the room.

Those who looked at their robots in shame, were about to cry. Not to mention that they officially thought that Tadashi was good. Really good. Everybody pointed at Wasabi's desk, assuming that the robot was looking for Tadashi. Baymax looked at the desk and walked towards it, not looking away. As he passed by, the students stared in awe.

Baymax stood in front of the desk. He looked side to side and found a space wide enough for him to pass. As he did, he looked behind the desk and Tadashi was sitting on the floor, cowering at Baymax gaze.

Tadashi slapped his forehead. Suddenly, he felt two chubby arms picking him up. He opened his eyes to stare at Baymax. Tadashi panicked and stood up. He had to fix that strange obsession with hugs. He grabbed Baymax's hand and pulled him out of the main lab into his own. "Why are you so damn obsessed with hugs?" He mumbled.

He was getting pretty freaking frustrated.

_**Test number seventy:**_

Tadashi got it right! He finally did! That was until the robot decided he would pick up random tools and throw them at Tadashi.

_**Test number seventy-three:**_

Tadashi did everything automatically. He took his chalkboard, turned on the camera and spoke. "This is the seventy-third test." He did not smiled. He was pissed at the not-working-properly- robot.

The robot blinked and looked at Tadashi. Tadashi gave a hopeful look. Which banished when the robot simply walked away. Tadashi raised an eye brow and followed the robot outside. Tadashi did not realized before it was too late. The robot walked right into Honey's lab!

He heard a panicked scream and fearing for Honey, he ran into her lab. Only to find that she was squealing in delight and returning the hug to Baymax. Honey looked at Tadashi. "He's so cute! He's like a big huggable marshmallow!"

Tadashi slapped his forehead and whined. Why? Why couldn't he make this robot work properly?

_**Test number eighty-four:**_

He rubbed his forehead. This was it. This was the last test. If Baymax did not worked by now, he would shut down his project and work on something else. Something un-huggable. He held up his chalkboard up, still rubbing his face and not looking at the camera. If he couldn't get the robot to say what he wanted to say, then how the hell did he got into this school? If only the robot could say those words he wanted to hear, then he would know that he was working the way it should work.

"This is the eighty-fourth test…" He mumbled. He put the chalkboard down and pressed the start bottom on the robot. Probably the last time if he did not worked.

The robot blinked. "Hello. I am Baymax."

Tadashi couldn't help but to get excited. Maybe a little bit too much. "You work!" He technically ran around in circles. "Oh! This is amazing!"

Tadashi leaned over and kissed Baymax's head. He stepped back. "Alright Baymax." He extended his arms. "Scan me."

Baymax looked at Tadashi from up and down. "Scan completed. You are in excellent health Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled do widely, he might have cried. "Thank you, Baymax." He smiled more fondly, proud of what he just invented. Of WHO he just invented. Because Baymax wasn't something, he was someone. "I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax shut down and concealed himself in his red luggage. Tadashi sighed and fist bumped the air. "Yes!"

Baymax would help a lot of people. Little did he knew how true that was.


End file.
